1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which may include a liquid panel having a liquid crystal between upper and lower substrates, polarizers for polarizing light at both sides of the liquid crystal panel, a light source and for supplying a predetermined amount of light to the liquid crystal panel, and a light guide. Such a device may display images in response to image signals from the outside.
An organic light emitting diode display may include two electrodes and an organic light emission layer between the electrodes, in which an electron injected from a cathode, which is one of the electrodes, and a hole injected from an anode, which is the other electrode, may produce an exciton by being bonded and the exciton may emit light while discharging energy.
Such an organic light emitting diode may display a characteristic of self-light emission and may not require a different or separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, and its thickness and weight may be reduced. An organic light emitting diode display may have excellent characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.